


Blame It On The Rain

by nebulaesailor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Trust Issues, bede is also trans so write that down, bede might be ooc because of a very specific character interpretation i have, honestly these two had so much potential but ya'll had to rush it, my city now game freak, we could've had it allllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Bede gets caught in the rain and ends up with a nasty cold then drags himself into Rose's office like a waterlogged meowth.
Relationships: Bede & Chairman Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Blame It On The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Like I really wanted a father-son dynamic between Bede and Rose because there is so much potential there but like everything in SWSH, it was rushed or outright ignored. Honestly my characters now, canon can suck it.

Bede’s muddy sneakers dragged across the pristine carpets of the shared stadium and power plant earning him dirty looks from the staff. Through his wet bangs, he saw the front desk receptionist grimaced at him and prepared to call security until she saw him place an ID card on the desk. He swayed slightly and gripped the granite counter for support before letting out a hacking cough into the sleeve of his jacket. She gave him a look of pity before picking up the phone to confirm he could go downstairs. There was a nod of acknowledgment and he turned to walk towards the elevator to reach his father’s office.

It was a struggle to walk in a straight line; his legs felt like they could give out at any moment and he would just lie there until someone found him. He pressed the button and shuffled into the elevator. Leaning on the railing, he let out another painful hacking cough that shook his shivering weak frame. Bede felt like his cheeks burn with heat but the rest of his body was soaked from rain and horribly cold. When he reached the top floor, he stumbled into Rose’s clean office soaking wet and muddy from head to toe; feeling nothing but shame and humiliation. 

“Bede, you look horrible! What happened?” Rose rushed over to him and he nearly collapsed into his father’s broad chest. 

“Got attacked n’ the Wild Area. Pokemon are all fainted.” He slurred his words as Rose held his shoulders at arm’s length to examine the damage to his person. 

“Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve picked you up on Corviknight instead of you trudging all the way to Hammerlock in the rain.” Rose chastised him but the boy was so out of it that it traveled through one ear and out the other.

“Thought you were busy. Didn’t wanna interrupt your work.” He furrowed his eyebrows confused before sneezing into his elbow which left his nose snotty and gross. 

“Bede, you are my son; my work would’ve waited until I picked you and you were out of the rain. You could’ve been really hurt without your pokemon there to protect you.” Rose sighed and gave the boy’s arm a squeeze. The boy still thought he would throw him out over the slightest inconvenience despite the fact that the ink had barely dried on his adoption certificate. 

“I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?” Bede’s already glassy eyes shone with tears and his bottom lip quivered at the mere thought of any kind of negative emotion on Rose’s part; his exhaustion no doubt was making him act like the thirteen year old he was. 

“No, I am not mad just concerned for your safety. You did nothing wrong.” Rose pulled him to a hug and the boy tightly gripped onto him. 

“Gods, you’re burning up.” Rose muttered to himself when he lifted a hand to feel Bede’s forehead for fever.  
He lead the boy over the black leather couch against the wall and had him lie down on it as the poor child looked close to passing out. Bede looked positively miserable curled up shivering on the couch all while Rose was digging through his cabinets for a blanket. Finding the thick wooly one he would use for when he would stay overnight in his office, Rose set the folded blanket on the glass coffee table to help Bede out of his wet clothing and binder. Once Bede was stripped down to his cotton undershirt and compression tights, he curled up with his head in Rose’s lap fast asleep under the fleece blanket. Rose sighed and ran a hand through the boy’s wet locks then pulled out his phone to check emails as he knew he was going to be there for a while. 

\------

Bede woke up in his father’s massive king size bed tucked under the heavy duvet along with a heated blanket. His head felt like a rillaboom was drumming from the inside of his skull along with sinuses being so clogged that he had to breathe through his nose. He reached for a box of tissues conveniently on the bedside table and blew his nose. Frantically, his eyes searched the large room for Rose only to find an empty chair by the bed. He was just about to call out for him only for the door to open revealing a disheveled Rose in a turtleneck and sweatpants holding two mugs of hot chocolate. 

“I’m glad to see you are awake. You’ve been sleeping for quite a long time but I didn’t want to wake you up as it seemed you needed the sleep. How are you feeling.” Rose said as he sat down in the chair by his bedside and handed him the mug.

“I still feel awful. My head hurts along with my throat and my nose is so stuffed that I can’t even breath.” He said as he took a swig of the hot drink, savoring the relief the warm rich liquid gave to his raw throat.

“That’s to be expected after trudging around in the rain for several hours. I have some Tylenol I want you take to help with your fever.” Rose placed two of the small pills in Bede’s hand which he downed and chased with hot chocolate. 

“Are my pokemon okay?” His eyes widened and tried to get out of bed to check on them only to be stopped by Rose’s hand on his chest. 

“They’re fine. I put them in the healing machine to rest and regain their strength which you should do too.” He pushed back the boy’s sweaty locks and he urged him to lay back down the pillows earning a frown and slightly puffed out cheeks as the fever brought his more childish nature to the forefront.

“Are you hungry? You already slept through lunch and I am going to take a guess and say that you probably didn’t eat breakfast either. So you should eat something.” Rose asked Bede blushed and nodded, his stomach growled as if to chime in.

“I want shepherd's pie.” He said softly and Rose nodded, taking out his phone to order takeout from a nearby restaurant.

“It’ll be about thirty minutes if you can wait that long.” Rose replied and Bede nodded, his hand moving to comb through Bede’s soft curls which made the boy scoot closer to him. 

The boy seemed to relish in the physical contact Rose gave him no matter how small. So starved for affection and touch that he would take what little scraps others would give him just to alleviate that deprivation just a little. It made Rose’s heart ache. He wished he had adopted the boy sooner when he was still chubby cheeked with pudgy hands reaching for the pats on the head he would give all the orphans when he visited the orphanage. The thought had only occurred to him after he found out he had ran away from foster care and was living in cheap motels and camping outside.

Over his years of supporting Bede both financially and as a mentor, there had been so many missed opportunities he could’ve taken guardianship of the boy. All the damage of neglect and abuse could’ve been minimized if he had only recognized it sooner. It was because of his own myopic goals of the future and empire that he failed someone he really cared for. This was one thing he had trouble forgiving himself for. The only way he could make it up to him now was try to make up for lost time. 

“Dad, I love you. Do you love me?” Bede murmured, delirium all but destroyed the walls the boy had built around his soft emotional core leaving only that of a very vulnerable child. 

“Yes, Bede. I love you very much.” He replied with a sincerity that he didn’t have to hide behind flowery language and half truths. 

“Are you sure?” Bede questioned, his eyes wide and bright with fever.

“Yes, I have never been more sure of anything. It’s nothing that you should ever have to question.” Rose sighed and cupped his cheek with fatherly affection, Bede all but leaned into it and savored it.

“I am not a burden am I?” He asked his eyes flickering back to Rose’s who frowned and rubbed his cheek. 

“Bede, you are never a burden to me. I want you to get that through your head; you will never be a burden to me. Ever.” Rose said with finality, leaving the boy no room to argue. 

“Okay.” Bede’s voice was now barely a whisper and crawled out from the covers into Rose’s lap.

Rose cradled him as Bede rested his burning face on his shoulder, Rose rubbing big slow circles on his back. The kid let out a few shuddering sobs and Rose felt his neck becoming wet as his tears soaked into sweater. He knew they were tears of relief but it still broke him up inside to seem him cry especially from the perception he was being a burden to Rose. The boy felt he needed to justify his existence and it sickened him to think of what happened to make him feel that need. But Rose was a patient man who regardless would sit and just allow him to vent even if it meant ruining his Kashmir sweater. Bede was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bede and Rose might be OOC in this because I am ignoring canon for my own interpretation the characters. Such as Bede having PTSD from his time in foster care which results in severe abandonment issues and being extremely touch starved. He will cling to any figure that gives him the slightest bit of positive attention hence why he's pretty emotional dependent on Rose. Rose feels regret for not taking the boy in sooner once realizes the true extent of Bede's emotional scars hence why he tries to dole out as much affection to Bede as he can. He's trying to make up for the years of emotional neglect. Also kid's fucking delusional with fever and he's like 13.


End file.
